


Just A Chew Toy

by fuckyeahlucifersupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Obedience, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural/pseuds/fuckyeahlucifersupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons need to be learned, and Sam is going to learn his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Chew Toy

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt from anon:** How about Soulless Sam and Lucifer, and Soulless Sammy has to be a good boy for Daddy.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is fan-run and this writer is not officially affiliated with the CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., and other official affiliates tied to the TV Show "Supernatural." This user does not claim ownership to the official content of Supernatural and does not seek profit off of the work produced presently. Plagiarism of this current story will not be tolerated and will be reported following AO3's terms of service. The stories, additional characters I create, are mine. This story was not created for profit. Making profit is deemed copyright infringement unless sanctioned by copyright holders (i.e. CW Network, Kripke Enterprises, Warner Bros., etc.). Copyright infringement can range from paying a fine to actual jail time. Please do not claim this story as yours! Please do not sell this story! Please do not reproduce this story! All violators will be reported and dealt with severely! 

There are angry lines of red that are screaming vertically down Sam Winchester’s back. It’s making the entirety of his back hot, so raw that Sam can feel the blood pulsing underneath his skin. Yet being held under Lucifer’s gaze is a chilling place to be -- both physically and mentally -- whether Sam has a soul or not. The Devil is impeccably calm and collected, arctic pools of blue regarding him with a bland form of curiosity. It drives Sam mad because he should be regarded with the utmost of interest. Lucifer only found that weak, sniveling Sam with a soul of value. Not him. Never him. 

How it made Sam want to fight for control, all quick words and clicking pearly teeth. 

Yet despite it all, he eager he was to please this higher power. How he wanted to kiss the contours of his body and stretch out like a lazy cat for the Devil. He wanted to suck the power out of his skin, to be the one to shove that knife in his back, but God was it hard to obey. 

Sam was gripping tightly at the headboard, gritting his teeth at the harsh contact of leather against his thighs. An icy finger reaches out to trace one of the welts, cooling Sam’s skin and making him sigh in relief. The finger moved to the curve of his backside, Lucifer clicking his tongue in thought, “Spread them for me.” Sam did as he was told without missing a beat, hands tearing themselves from the headboard to pull himself apart. Sam was expecting that icy finger to search his most intimate part, relieved that this hour of being Lucifer’s chew toy was about to take a turn. Instead the leather of Lucifer’s belt struck, hitting his fingers, instantly retreating with a snarl in pain. 

Fingers balled into fists and pressed against his chest, he turned his head to glare at Lucifer. An expectant look slipped on the blond’s face with that smile of his, pointing at the spot before him. Sam wanted to rebel. Bare his teeth and tell the Devil to go screw himself, but limbs were already moving. Shifting closer to Lucifer, fingers reached to slide through his hair before yanking Sam’s head back savagely. 

“Did I tell you to move away?” Lucifer inquired with that sugar-sweet smile of his, Sam’s neck exposed and taut already in a sign of submission. 

“No.” 

The fingers in his hair tighten, pulling even further, pain beginning to creep into Sam’s strained muscles. “ _No_ what?” 

“No, sir,” he gritted back, the fingers in his hair relaxing, rewarded with teeth biting at his Adam’s apple. Hissing and twitching when teeth sunk in, eyes closed when a tongue lapped at the circle of teeth mark. Fingers are running across Sam’s abused back, fingers digging in and making the hunter give a pained groan. “I’m sorry, sir,” his breath hitched when he felt nails break and like that Lucifer’s limbs retreated, cooing at him. 

Fingers comb through his hair before sliding down to his cheek, hands framing his face, thumbs tracing the curve of his cheekbone. “Don’t disappoint me,” Lucifer hummed, pressing an icy kiss on his nose. Sam gave an obedient nod, feeling his head pushed down, nose being shoved into his lap. Lips skimmed the surprisingly cool flesh of Lucifer’s length before kitten licking his way about the underside. Blue eyes watched him, scratching the back of Sam’s head in affection, hips beginning to rock against the pad of his tongue. Encouraged, mouth sucked on a particularly thick vein, hands reaching out to rub at Lucifer’s thighs. 

Lucifer gave a rumbling growl, “Take it all in.” Sam opened his mouth pliantly before giving a sloppy sound when Lucifer shoved his way in, domineering and dominant as he thrusted eagerly into his mouth. “Deeper,” he demanded, hand slipping to the back of his head, shoveling himself deeper. Sam choking and pushing back against the hand that’s only pushing him closer, forcing him to take all of the blond in. “When you learn not to give me lip, can we act a bit more....civilized, hmm?” Lucifer hummed, before pulling out, admiring the way Sam coughed and heaved for air. 

“Are we clear?” 

Sam licked his lips, remaining silent before giving a nod. 

“Good. Now finish what you started. We’re far from done here. ”

**Author's Note:**

> _Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review!_


End file.
